


You Were My Versailles At Night

by prettyinsoulpunk (IAmTotallyNotAPsychopath)



Series: Holiday One Shots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fireworks, First Kiss, Fourth of July, House Party, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sickfic, TTTYG era, take this to your grave era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTotallyNotAPsychopath/pseuds/prettyinsoulpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete should be spending the best Fourth of July in his life. The only problem was that Patrick wasn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were My Versailles At Night

Like New Years Eve, Pete loved the Fourth of July because it was a random excuse to party and get hungover as fuck. This year's Fourth of July could possibly be the best one in his life.

 

His friends had collaborated together to throw a huge house party complete with beer, fireworks, hot girls, and a fucking pool! Tons of people came to the party from fans of Fall Out Boy to nearby college students.

 

Pete was currently sitting on the couch with a feisty redhead tucked under his arm. She pressed her breasts against him and kissed at his neck. It was clear to Pete that she wanted to drag him to the bedroom upstairs, but he was waiting for a specific someone.

 

"Hey, Andy," Pete caught Andy's attention as he walked across the room. "Where's Patrick?"

 

Andy swerved his body to look around the room before looking back at Pete. "I'm not sure. It's possible he didn't come." Andy said before disappearing back into the crowd.

 

Pete frowned. He really hoped that Patrick did come. Pete was only ever going to have a good time if Patrick was there having a good time as well.

 

"Where are you going, baby?" The redhead asked when Pete got up from the couch.

 

"I need something to drink." Pete replied and shoved his way to the kitchen. He detoured his way to the pool area where people were lighting sparklers and chilling by the pool.

 

Joe was chatting with a small group of students. He stood in the pool, most likely stark naked from the pile clothes near him. Pete walked over to him and kneeled by the pool.

 

"Hey, do you know if Patrick's here?" Pete asked Joe.

 

"Huh? Oh, Patrick isn't here." Joe answered.

 

Pete frowned and creased his eyebrows. "Why? Where is he?"

 

"He told me he wasn't feeling so well and decided to stay home." Joe shrugged. "Hey, man, don't get so worked up about it. You can have fun without him."

 

Pete pouted, "Yeah, but it's not the same without him."

 

"It's a party, with lots of hot girls, just go get laid. I'm sure you'll be able to forget about Patrick." Joe gave a flap of the hand before returning to his group conversation.

 

Pete scowled, as if he could forget the short-tempertured boy with the soul voice. Pete thought long about it and decided that being with Patrick would be better than any party, no matter how crazy it was. So that was exactly what he did. He shoved his way to the front of the house.

 

He walked all the way to Patrick's house. There were no cars in the driveway which meant that Patrick's parents weren't home to let Pete in. So, Pete climbed the fence and landed in Patrick's backyard. The window to Patrick's bedroom was lit, so Pete hypothesised that Patrick was home.

 

He huffed and puffed as he climbed the big oak tree in the backyard. He balanced himself across the long branch and climbed onto the roof of the house. Since Patrick's roof had such a gradual slope, Pete was easily able to walk to the window of Patrick's room.

 

He peeked inside the window to see a tuft of coppery hair poking out of a cotton blanket on a bed. The bed was surrounded by used tissues. Pete tapped against the window to get Patrick's attention. When Patrick didn't react, Pete used his whole fist to pound onto the glass louder. This time, Patrick looked up and faced Pete, but just frowned and went back to sleep.

 

Pete frowned and just pried the window opened. "Fuck," Pete heard Patrick mutter from under the covers.

 

"Lunchbox! Why aren't you at the party?" Pete climbed through the window.

 

Patrick threw the covers off of him and sat up. He grabbed a tissue and sneezed into it, making a near comical horn sound. "Why do you think?' Patrick scowled at Pete before sneezing again. "And why the fuck aren't _you_ at the party?"

 

Pete grinned. Even though Patrick was glaring into his soul, he still looked like an irritated kitten. "Because I missed you, Rickster." Pete walked over to Patrick and pulled him into an embrace of mostly limbs.

 

Patrick grumbled under his breath. As soon as they were getting comfortable, Patrick shoved Pete away before sneezing into a tissue. "Ugh, you should go back to the party before I get you sick." Patrick sniffed.

 

"Nah," Pete said.

 

"What." Patrick raised his eyebrows. "Is the scene king, Pete Wentz, saying no to screaming kids and hot groupies?"

 

Pete smacked a sloppy kiss onto Patrick's cheek, who rubbed at it disgusted. "I'm saying yes to an adorable little boy from Glenview."

 

"That's a sucky trade," Patrick commented.

 

"Not in a million years, Stumpy." Pete smiled as Patrick scrunched up his nose. "Love your company more than any groupie in the world."

 

Patrick frowned.

 

"Hey, stop doubting yourself, 'Trick." Pete poked Patrick's side.

 

"I can't make promises," Patrick sighed.

 

Pete flared up his nostrils, but didn't say anything. They sat in silence with the odd sniffle from Patrick. Pete leaned his head on Patrick's shoulder.

 

They jumped when they heard a loud bang outside.

 

Pete grinned and looked out the window. "Come on," Pete tugged at Patrick's arm.

 

"Pete, do you realize how cold it is outside?" Patrick glared at Pete as he started to climb out of the window.

 

"So, what?" Pete asked. "Just wear a coat, dude."

 

Patrick complained under his breath and threw on his denim jacket before joining Pete on top of the roof. They sat next to each other on Patrick's roof. Patrick shivered in his bare attire of a t-shirt, boxers, and denim jacket. Pete pulled Patrick in to cuddle for warmth which he surprisingly accepted.

 

They watched the fireworks together with Patrick resting his head on Pete's shoulder. Pete glanced over to Patrick on his shoulder. He was absolutely stunning, Patrick looked enthralled, staring at the fireworks with his mouth slightly opened in awe. The glow of the fireworks reflected off his pale face. He was perfect.

 

Patrick caught Pete staring at him and decided to stare back. "What is it?" Patrick asked as their breathing synchronized.

 

"You're so fucking beautiful," Pete whispered before leaning in to press a chaste kiss on Patrick's lips.

 

Patrick hummed into the kiss and closed his eyes with Pete. When they broke apart, their faces were still close enough that their noses touched and they stared cross eyed at each other. "Pete, you better not be fucking with me, you dick."

 

Pete rubbed their noses together. "Never, I've wanted to kiss you since we first met. I love you so much."

 

"You fucking creep. You're lucky I love you too."

 

They looked back to fireworks exploding, collections of bright reds to purples. Pete felt like he had everything he could want in his life, which considering he finally had Patrick all to himself, it was probably true.

 

"Look, 'Trick, it's us," Pete pointed up to a round orange firework that bloomed next to a thin purple one. "We're fireworks."

 

While he missed the big party he waited excitedly for, he got something a million times better.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fourth of July, my dudes. I'm going to be spending my night wondering if the fireworks are actually gunshots.


End file.
